The Dark Lord's Wife
by EmNutella
Summary: AU! Tiffany was a normal girl, a Half-Blood witch. One night she had a dream... About the Dark Lord, Voldemort. She passed it off on her mind going crazy from all the stress from the war and hiding her family. Never knowing she would become the dark lord wife by sacrificing her life to save her family and it was her seeing her future, near future of that. Set at the end of HBP.
1. Chapter 1 - Couldn't My Day Get Better?

The Dark Lord's Wife

 **A/N:** **This Idea came in a dream I had one morning/night. I hope you enjoy my fucked up minds' story ideas.**

 **A/N 2:** **Right I'll tell you a pet peeve of mind, I hate when Voldemort in stories talk then have the exclamation mark (!) e.g. "They're going to die tonight along with you!", to me it doesn't suit his character, so you'll never probably see this unless I REALLY BADLY need it in his sentence. Yeah very annoying pet peeve aye?**

 **Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling created this world but my fucked up mind created this story line.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany was a normal girl, a Half-Blood witch, she had long brown hair and electric, icy blue eyes that rivalry Albus Dumbledore. One night she had a dream... About the Dark Lord, Voldemort. She passed it off on her mind going crazy from all the stress from the war and hiding her family. Never knowing she would become the dark lord wife by sacrificing her life to save her family and it was her seeing her future, near future of that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It started that day when he attack her at her house, they were in hiding just then "RUN!" was heard all over the house, her brothers ran with their parents with their wands out. The last words to each other were "We love you". Tiffany was going to follow them when she remembered the necklace.

Smashing a purplish necklace, she found, her only valuable possession. Looking behind her, she heard a cold, chilling voice that belong to only one person, Voldemort.

"Why tell them to run? They're going to die tonight along with you" He said cruelly

"Don't hurt them! Please, I'll do anything just don't hurt them!" She responded

"Anything? For the price of my death eaters or me not hurting your family? You're willing to give up them, for their lives?" He sounded like he was curious _but dark lords are evil not... Curious_ , she inwardly laughed at her thought, but instantly remembered her situation.

"Yes, anything! Kill me! Make me do your bidding! Join you! Just only if they stay alive!" Crying she responded "Please" The weirdest thing happened, he blinked then place his wand to his neck "My Death Eaters! Retreat! Don't hurt the family or the girl, she's with me now" Then he grabbed her arm.

She felt the familiar feeling of apparition.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived in a bedroom that looked like it couldn't choose from looking modern or look like it was from the 1800s. While Tiffany was looking around Voldemort was casting a sleeping spell on her unknowingly putting her asleep he gently pushed Tiffany into the soft bed and tucked her in and left to let her sleep but she had frightening dreams of deaths of her and/or her loved ones, Not much of a peaceful sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, she sat up in bed waiting for someone to get her, and sure enough a young man opened the door.

"Where am I?" She said questioned, biting her lip.

"Riddle Manor. My Guest bedroom." The young man said

"Uh? Where's...Vold..." She asked looking for Voldemort.

"I'm Voldemort. Glamors are great things" the young man now identified as Voldemort said

"What is it you want me to do?" She question fearing the worst

"You showed me love. I never been able to... Use? Love"

"You want me to love you? As in... Lovers? Marriage?"

"Yes, but start as friends?"

"Uhhh can I have a minute to think?"

"I'm not a cold hearted man anymore. If you agree I'll stop this war and let Harry Potter live, I never wanted to kill people... I touch a curse object once... It's broken now, you broke it."

"You've been possessed?"

"Was"

"I agree to this. Keep to your words"

"I'm a man of my words"

"Thank you..."

"Tom"

"Thank you... Uh Tom"

"No need. I need to tell my followers the news and remove the marks"

"You can remove them?"

"I created the spell and counter." He said starting to walk out the door looking like he really badly wanted to say "duh"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom left the room to address his followers and place the glamour on. Waiting for them to arrive he thought of what to say.

Finally, when they were all there he addressed them.

"My Death eaters. The war is ending now. I no longer want this and wish for all violence to stop now and afterwards" Everyone was speechless. Why was their lord stopping? One man was brave enough to ask why.

"My lord. Why-What is the reason your stopping?" Severus Snape asked

"I never have wanted to do this all. I was cursed by an object at school and the girl had it and broke it." He said blankly

"The girl?" Narcissa Malfoy said confused since she wasn't on mission

"Tiffany is to have no harm- " he said

"SHE HAS CURSED HIM-" Bellatrix screamed

"Take a step down and think would a mere... Filthy Half-Blood use a spell to change Tom's mind?" Tiffany said walking into the room with a slight skip in her step.

"Tiffany I told you not to come" Tom pleaded his glamors breaking leading to a lot of gasps from his death eaters.

"Should've though of using another spell to lock that door" she answered cheekily, smiling.

"Forgot?" Tom said the suddenly remembering the audience turn to them

"Meeting dismissed! Tiff-"

"It's fine besides if I haven't come down you would've be... Dead?"

"Most definitely"

"I need to go. I must speak to my family, help them."

"Don't be long"

"I'll try"

"Bye"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A/N** **: Holy shit this story already chosen its path! It rated M for later scenes, nothing graphics but references (I say that now but it probably be graphic... Late night writing shouldn't be allowed for me but now I have a laptop it might be of my own accord (if a sex scene appears It will most defiantly be bad). This is set at the end of Half-Blood Prince. Also! School has started up again so lest time to start, finish and edit stories yay!**

Enjoy this or I'll personally kill you


	2. Chapter 2 - Telling Harry & First Night

The Dark Lord's Wife

 **A/N:** **Hello! In this chapter it's been a couple of weeks and this is the first time Tiffany is sleeping at the manor.**

 **Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling created this world but my mind created this story line.**

-TR-TL-

A couple of weeks later, it was 6:30 at night. _She still isn't here_. That sentence has gone through Tom's mind repeatedly. _She still alive don't worry she'll be_ \- his thoughts were interrupted with someone opening the door.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long" Tiffany said

"I need to have you bind to me somehow so I'm not worrying if you're dead" he chuckled

"Maybe. I'm so tired"

"Have you eaten"

"Yeah, you should try my mum's cooking"

"I would like to see that go down"

"Me to. But I must" she yawned "Sleep. See I'm already" she yawned again

"Yawning?" He laughed

"Yes. Uh where do I sleep?"

"With me if you like, the bed's big enough for two" he said "but I can sleep on the couch tonight if you really like to"

"No you sleep in your bed-"

"Ladies deserve beds not couch"

"Oh shut up"

"Never"

"Oh god"

"Go get change!"

"I will what about you?"

"I'm already changed!"

"Thought you would go naked or less clothing"

"Do you want me to?" She blushed

"No" She said smacking him

"Ouch!"

"Baby"

"Go get change- oh never mind"

Tiffany ran into the bathroom and came out wearing comfy looking grey shorts and a white tee-shirt with a pink smiley face.

"Like what you see?" She said winking at him

"You're wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, how am I meant to say I like what I see?"

"Night"

"Don't answer me then"

"Shut up and sleep"

"Do I have to?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to sleep, enjoy your 'comfy' sleep"

"It will be"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiffany woke up with a start and instantly turn to check the time. _M_ _idnight. Nightmares are never nice to_ _me,_ she thought.

"What's the matter" Tom asked groggily, seemly he heard her panting and was worried

"Nightmares"

"About?"

"You"

"Dying?"

"Sort of. You made these horecruckes thingys to escape death."

"I- that was real"

"Get rid of them!"

"I have. I destroyed them while you were gone"

"Please" she started shaking

"Tiffany? Are you okay?"

"F-i-ne"

"You're shaking!"

"I nev-re thought you've g-one-go that f-ar"

"Tiffany I didn't have control of what I was doing. Trust me ever since I touch it I was screaming for it to stop! I wanted it to stop" he said breaking down to tears

"I know it wasn't your fault-"

"No" She moaned and started shaking like mad

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Can you sleep with me?"

"I'll stay with you"

"Thank you Tom. My nightmares are terrible but the worst thing is quarter of them come true"

"You should really get that checked out"

"I will soon but most importantly you need to tell everyone"

"Tomorrow... Well technically today"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

"What da?" Tom asked groggily

"I installed it. Muggle Alarm clock" Tiffany said sitting on the bed smirking at him

"I thought I knew that sound"

"Come on get ready!" She said jumping off the bed

"Sure" he said getting out of bed and going to his dresser

"Um need some privacy?"

"Up to you"

"I'm out of here!" She said and he laughed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sooooooooo" Tom said the next morning at the kitchen table eating pancakes.

"So" Tiffany responded.

"Enjoying your pancakes"

"Tom why do you always makes thing awkward?"

"I do?"

"Yes, you do"

"Oh"

"Intelligent"

"Oh shut up you"

"I need to go speak to Harry today"

"Uh-"

"Yes you'll come along"

"This is bad"

"I'm worried about you"

"No you should be worried about yourself. Hex galore going to happen"

"Keep wishing"

"I won't be needing to; I know so"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With the faintest of _Pop!_ Tiffany and Tom arrived at Harry's house, a small cottage near a forest and beach that took 2 hours to drive to the city, it was perfect.

Tiffany knocked on the door softly

"Yes? Oh Tiffany!" Harry said opening the door and hugging her but stop dead and tensed up at the sight of Tom.

"Harry, This Tom- "

"Do you know who this person is? This is Voldemort! The guy who stole my life away, who killed my parents!"

"Harry- Please- listen me out" Tiffany said walking in the house and start explaining what happened.

"And how am I meant to believe that" Harry now said at the kitchen table

"It's sound un-believable at first but really isn't-" She said but was cut off by Tom speaking for the first time.

"I-I-I screamed for I-I-It to stop for years but I-I-I gave up"

"So you _let_ yourself do it?"

"I didn't 'let' myself do it since I had no choice but I stopped fighting it"

"I'll let you know now; I don't trust you nor do I really believe you but for Tiffany's sake I will"

"Harry- "

"Don't bother"

"Oh look at the time! Sorry Harry I would love to keep chatting but we've got to go, bye!" Tiffany said glancing up at the clock.

"Be safe"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Right time to tell everyone_

"Tom?"

"Yeah"

 _Fuck I can't do this_

" _Let's go"_

" _Okay"_

 _Pop!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A/N:** Happy Halloween! Here's a surprise! In case your confused I originally made Tiffany and Tom kiss in the first chapter but decided against it, so I made them friends who like to tease each other (e.g. "Like what you see?").

 _ **Review! Follow! Favourite!**_

 _Enjoy This or I'll Cry My Night Away_


	3. Chapter 3 - Telling The Wizarding World

The Dark Lord's Wife

 **A/N:** ALRIGHT! I'm very, very, very, very late to writing this chapter and I'm very, very sorry. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry that this chapter is short I don't have any idea what to do next.

 **Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I only own the story line and Tiffany.**

-TR-TL-

 _I can do this_

"Stop fighting with yourself" Tiffany said

"You try not to fight with yourself"

"12/7 mate"

"How is anyone going to believe me of all people?"

"It's sounds fairy-tale like, right?" A male voice said

"Hello Harry!" Tiffany said

"Hey Tiff, Tom" Harry said

"Hullo"

"Oh stop worrying! If they see I believe they'll most likely not hate you, since _I'm the chosen one_ "

"The one time that title has come in handy"

"True"

"Harry It's starting" Said a woman with busy brown hair

"Thanks Hermione for the heads up, come on you two"

"To Hell!"

"You're such a worry but"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well that went well" Tom said as he sat on the couch.

"I can wait to see what Rita Skeeter got to say about this" Tiffany said sitting down next to him.

"Probably about Harry or you going insane again" Tom said

"No, she'll be insane since I'm considered more than insane by Skeeter and should be locked up"

"Charming woman" Tom said

"Ah I have to go"

"Bye Harry!" Tiffany said

"Bye"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Slowly in the coming months Tiffany and Tom grew closer together. The duo were invited to the Weasely's Christmas.

The Weasely's along with Harry and Hermione knew that they had feelings for each other but were ignoring them so they all decided to add a mistletoe to their decorations for the celebration.

As the snow fell lightly that morning, Tiffany woke up slowly, _It's snowing…. Wait todays Christmas! Three-two-one-_

"TIFFANY GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Tom yelled jumping on her bed like a little child

"Since when did a child live here?"

"I'm not a child! Get up woman! Let's open presents!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up"

"I'll beat you there!"

"Hey no fair!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. Chapter 4 - Fallen London

The Dark Lord's Wife

 **A/N:** Hello again! Sorry this is kind of late… Doctor who is my bae currently but harry potter will still be my best friend… in the background… very background… sorry again! Sorry for terrible editing in advance.

 **Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I only own the story line and Tiffany.**

-TR-TL-

Dear reader, I am thinking of ending this story in the next chapter since I have no real ideas for how the story will go, I only have ideas that I can do in the chapters itself, so sorry in advance for squashing the timeline all together in two chapters. I originally planned to have Tiffany kidnapped and to find out after the kidnapping that she has a…. yeah I'm going to start this off from here, sorry for this but this is **IMPORTANT SO DON'T YOU DARE SKIP THIS AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW BECAUSE I WILL END THIS STORY WITHOUT ANY SUPPORT HECK I COULD BE MEAN AND LEAVE FOREVER ON THIS CHAPTER ALONE AND LET IT BE ABBANDON, IM NOT JOKING!** Continue.

 _7 years ago I met Tiffany Light and she saved my life._

 _5 years ago we admitted our feelings to each other._

 _2 years ago we got married._

 _10 months ago Tiffany was stolen from me in the middle of the night._

 _9 months ago she told me she was pregnant._

 _They stole my wife and child and now I'm angry and I'm not the only one who's angry. They covered up their tracks extremely well, the only thing they left us with was her wand and notes._

 _Plenty of notes._

 _They all make a map but we are still missing a piece, one note left now. But they won't give it to us until they move away from that location. I want to find my wife and see our child, I want know if it's a girl or a boy, I want to see if it has its mother's eyes or mine or both. But I'm scared I'll never see them ever again or they'll leave Tiffany at that place and take our child and run._

 _I want them dead. I WANT THOSE MONSTERS DEAD. I WANT TO KILL THEM. But violence isn't the answer… only if they have left my wife un harmed cause if they haven't I swear they'll be killed and I want be even sorry for that. I'll gladly go into Azkaban if they have harmed my wife or child._

 _I'll let them know now I'm still in contact with Bellatrix LeStrange, Her husband and brother-in-law, Fenrir Greyback and many other ex-death eaters. Also I am a friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and many other Order of the phoenix and light members._

 _I am Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, a person I never wish to mention again but I will for the sake of my wife and child fate._

 _Give me back my wife AND child now or I will find and kill you no matter who you are to me, pureblood, half blood, muggleborn or a non-magical. I WILL KILL YOU._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another day of nothing. So I thought, until Hermione came in.

"Tom?" she asked

"Anything?" he questioned back

"Yes"

"What is it"

"A-a-a mess-mess-age"

"No"

"They're alive if that helps?"

"Are they harmed?"

"Just- Just watch it-it"

" _Tom Riddle, I have your wife and child."_ Said the voice that identified as Antonin Dovohole _"Your child will be taken away while your wife will be left at Harry Potter's parents' house in Godric Hallow-"_

"NOW!" Tom yelled

"Will we get them" Hermione said

"The only place we didn't check!" Ron said

"I WAS GOING TO FIX THAT PLACE UP AND LIVE THERE!" Harry said

 _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Tom yelled

"Tom!" Tiffany said feebly

"Take a step closer and she will be killed and your daughter"

"No. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"Tom! You killed him! You kill Dolohov" She said

"So? He stole you and our child"

"SO?"

"Either I killed him or he killed you two"

"You are going to go to prison"

"At least you two will be safe"

"He won't go to prison actually" Harry said

"Huh?"

"We had this whole thing recorded because we knew we were going to need it"

"I feel terrible" Tom suddenly

"Hey, You okay?"

"I'm sorry but I need to go or I'll hurt you"

"It's Okay"

"What her name?"

"Clara"

"Clara… I like it"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	5. Little Update

HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO! Yeah I know I late… by a month….. I've been writing for school also my doctor who fanfiction, been creating music for my character, watching Doctor Who, watching Sherlock, doing homework, staring at my laptop screen, watching Doctor Who and losing myself in the world of youtube and music

Yeah mostly bad excuses but I'm having a break! I'll send out chapters at the end of this month (March), maybe, hopefully, idk...

Anyways GOODBYE!


End file.
